The detergents used in gasoline, to keep fuel injectors clean, have tended to increase deposits on the engine's intake valves, intake ports, the piston crown and the combustion chamber. Deposits on an engine's intake valves, intake ports, piston crown and combustion chamber decrease the engine's performance. An engine's intake valves, intake ports, pistons, and combustion chambers are manufactured to extremely fine tolerances; even microscopic foreign particles within the engine tend to result in malfunction and poor performance. Poor fuel quality, as well as ordinary conditions tend to be responsible for the accumulations of varnishes, carbon, and other contaminates of the type described.
Deposits behind intake valves and intake ports restrict air flow and cause the fuel charge to be rich. This causes difficulty starling an engine, uneven running, power loss, and increased emissions. Hard deposits around the intake valves prevent the valves from seating properly. This causes compression loss, which cause difficult starting in cold weather, poor acceleration, lack of power and increased emissions of hydrocarbons. Post combustion deposits on the piston crown and in the combustion chamber prevent the valves from seating properly and cause hot spots, which lead to knocking and pinging and raise combustion temperatures that lead to increased emissions. These deposits must be removed periodically if continued optimum performance of the engine is to be achieved.
Prior art methods of introducing cleaning fluids into the engine have been developed. Some of these methods involved blocking off the engines fuel supply and introducing a pressurized canister of cleaning fluid. Other methods utilized the engine's vacuum port to draw cleaning fluid into the combustion chamber. These methods of drawing the cleaning fluid into the combustion chamber by the vacuum created by the engine generally resulted in stalling of the engine. These methods utilized a vacuum hose connected between the engine's vacuum port and a container of cleaning fluid. The hose used to siphon the fluid from the container to the engine generally had a shut off valve to start and stop the flow. With the engine turned on, a vacuum was created at the vacuum port. The engine vacuum would siphon the cleaning fluid from the reservoir, immediately upon opening the shut off valve. This immediate flow of cleaning fluid into the combustion chamber tended to lower the engine's idle speed. Furthermore, the sudden increase in the amount of fluids in the combustion chamber reduces the ability of the fuel to ignite and burn and often cause the engine to stall. These prior art methods of introducing cleaning fluid into the combustion chamber required multiple attempts in order to draw all the cleaning fluid through the engine.
Also, these prior methods failed to release the flowing pressure in the event of an engine stalling. The siphon flow created by the engine's vacuum was not released when the engine stalled. The flow continued until the combustion chamber was filled with the cleaning fluid. The continued flow into the stalled engine can cause damage to the engine.
One advantage of the present invention is that it releases the siphon created by the engine upon abrupt stoppage of the engine. The continued flow into the stalled engine can cause damage to the engine.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides the ability to mix cleaning fluid with air before the mixture enters the combustion chamber. Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a means for regulating the amount of fluid passing into the combustion chamber.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a means to increase the idle speed of the engine prior to the mixture of fluid entering the combustion chamber.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it draws a mixture of air and cleaning fluid through a vacuum port of the engine into the combustion chamber to remove combustion deposits within the engine.
Still another advantage of the present invention that it draws a mixture of air and cleaning fluid through the combustion chamber and prevents contacting harsh cleaning chemicals with fuel injector's during the cleaning process. Aggressive cleaning chemicals can attack some injector's that are made of plastic.
Another advantage of the present invention that is removes pre-combustion deposits behind intake valves. These pre-combustion deposits restrict the flow of air to the cylinder causing difficult starting, uneven running, power loss, and increased emissions of nitrous oxides.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it removes hard deposits around the intake valves. Hard deposits around the intake valves prevent the valves from seating properly. This causes compression loss, which causes difficult starting in cold weather, poor acceleration, lack of power and increased emissions of hydrocarbons.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it removes post combustion deposits on the piston crown and in the combustion chamber. Post combustion deposits on the piston crown and in the combustion chamber prevent the valves from seating properly and cause hot spots. These hot spots can cause knocking and pinging and raise combustion temperatures and increased emissions.